


Four Years

by FancyKraken



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki in heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Kink, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Loki, and vice versa, this fic has so much smut I think I made myself blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a promise when they were young: to never deny each other pleasure and to help and protect the other no matter what. When things change for Loki, Thor is there by his side. When Loki makes a big mistake, Thor is there, but can he help his brother overcome the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is by far the smuttiest, filthiest fic I have ever written. I honestly surprised myself how far I went when I wrote it, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please note that this is supposed to take place long before the events in the Thor MCU, so Loki and Thor are still unaware of his Jotun birth and Loki isn't quite the little ball of rage, bitterness, and hatred he is today. Also expect a bit of fluff between the two because they're younger gods and haven't become quite what they are when we first meet them. And yes, this is a Loki in heat fic, so if this isn't your trope then you can stop now.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Incubigirl on tumblr/AO3 because she's always there for me and was a huge enabler for this fic (even though she'll probably deny it). 
> 
> My first time writing Thorki, so please don't judge too harshly. All derps in writing are my own. Enjoy!

It started when they were young boys; Thor no more than sixteen and Loki fourteen by Midgard standards. Loki, having enough of the other Aesir boy’s jests during weapons training, managed to steal away and come back to the suite of rooms he and Thor shared. He had every expectation of being alone; content to just study the dusty, old tomes that contained spell after spell. As he undressed from his dirty training gear he thought he heard a low groan coming from the private bath chamber that Thor and he shared. Thor, whom Loki thought was with Odin’s council today, was there leaning on the steps of the bath for support as he pleasured himself. Loki stood frozen hoping Thor hadn’t heard him, but he didn’t seem to, so he slowly crept back and hid in the doorway.

Loki couldn’t help but watch as Thor stroked his cock, his head tipped back exposing his lean neck. Loki had the sudden urge to run his tongue along the skin where Thor’s throat met his collarbone. Ashamed and both aroused at this sudden feeling, Loki felt his cock stiffen for the first time other than when he woke in the early dawn. Loki had never tasted the pleasures of men or women and he did not seem to care much for the carnal pleasures that were often jested about in training and in court, so to react like this while he watched Thor was something unexpected entirely. Thor was his brother, his leader, his opponent; he shouldn’t have feelings like this for him! But as he watched Thor’s hand move up and down his length, caressing himself, Loki grew harder still.

Thor’s breathy and quiet moans grew more erratic, his body going taught as his orgasm took hold of him. “L-Loki,” Thor groaned softly as he came over his belly and chest.

Loki’s heart stopped as fear wrapped around him thinking that Thor had discovered him spying. But after several moments Loki began to realize that Thor did not know he was hiding there, he had called Loki’s name because it was him that Thor was pleasuring himself to. Warmth crawled down his chest and belly, the feeling of having a power like that over Thor was intoxicating. Without thinking Loki came out from the doorway and confronted Thor, who was just stepping out of the bath, water dripping over golden skin and newly developed lean muscles.

They both stood there, hearts in their throats, looking at one another. “Brother...” Loki whispered as he untied his breeches.

That day they discovered their mutual love and need for each other that went beyond the bond of brothers. Thor, having been with several women and men before, introduced Loki to the more sensual and erotic pleasures that his body secretly yearned for. They often tried to be together in this way, sometimes briefly and other times for several days, but for however long they had, they treasured their time together like no other.

***

Several years later when they were just entering adulthood, Loki had confessed to Thor that he wished to know what it was like to be with a woman. He had seen spells in books that could produce a number of solutions to his curiosity, but he felt as if he would betray Thor if he took this path. They had only been with each other since that day in the bath, neither one taking another lover or wanting to. Loki’s fears were for naught; instead Thor just kissed him and promised he would soon know a woman’s touch.

One night Thor returned with a courtesan, one highly recommended by their comrade Fandral, who was lush, shapely, and highly discreet. No one knew of Thor and Loki’s relationship that went beyond brothers and they wished to keep it that way for now.

Thor watched enraptured as Loki felt the pleasure of a woman for the first time; her soft breasts underneath his lips, his mouth between her thighs, and finally when Loki entered her, Thor couldn’t resist holding his little brother against his chest and moving with him as he took pleasure in her.

When Loki came he didn’t cry her name, but Thor’s. It was always Thor that Loki would cry out for, even if there was no one to hear it. There was no one else for the two of them and there never would be. Thor held Loki tighter against him as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him, kissing the back of his neck and murmuring in Loki’s ear about how wonderful he was.

After they dismissed the courtesan and promises for her to return soon (as she would many times over the decades), Loki lay next to Thor, arm curled over his large chest and head resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you, brother,” Loki whispered.

“What for?” He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“For giving me pleasure in so many ways. I do not deserve any of it.”

Thor chuckled and kissed Loki’s sweaty brow. “Loki, I would go to Hel and back for you. There is nothing that I would deny you when we are together.”

“And I you,” Loki smiled, kissing Thor on his chest right above his heart.

***

A decade later things changed for the brothers. Thor had been away for the better part of a year on a training mission while Loki remained in Asgard to finish his sorcerer training. This was the longest they had both been apart and both were anxious to get back to each other. Loki noticed that while Thor was away something in him changed. He needed Thor, yes, but that need slowly changed into something deeper, became more primal. By the end of their time apart Loki felt as if he would go mad without his brother. His temper was short and his tongue sharp, causing rifts between him and other’s at the palace. He couldn’t understand what was happening, but it all soon vanished when Thor returned in the spring, the very presence of him back in the palace soothed his mind and body.

They wasted no time that evening, both leaving the feasts early enough not to arouse suspicion. Their love making was frenzied and rough the first time, both so deprived of each other they did not bother with teasing and tenderness. Loki entered Thor roughly, ignoring his brother’s half hearted protests to go slower, and within a few quick thrusts he was coming harder than he ever had, choking out Thor’s name between his loud gasps. After their initial reunion they took their time to please each other, both bringing each other over the edge multiple times. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sated and happy.

When Loki awoke early in the dawn he was aware of a change inside of him he could not figure out. His cock was rigid, droplets of pre-cum staining the silken sheets beneath him. He had woken to this situation many times, but the absolute need to have Thor was overwhelming. Rolling over he pressed himself against Thor’s back, rubbing his erection along the smooth curve of Thor’s lower back and buttocks. Thor let out a grunt as he woke and then turned over, smiling at his brother. Before Thor could say anything Loki just gave him a bruising kiss that spoke louder than words. When they were spent they both drifted off and woke when the sun was fully raised and the denizens of Asgard well into their morning activities.

Grateful for not being summoned for duty and being left to sleep late, they bathed and dressed for the duties that now demanded their attention. The whole time Loki still felt unsettled, that need to have Thor never really leaving him, a constant itch under his skin he couldn’t get at. It earned him several harsh reproofs from Odin as Loki was unable to concentrate during their council session. After luncheon Loki returned to his and Thor’s chambers to try and settle his mind and the odd feelings growing within the pit of his stomach. He barely made it through the entry way of their chambers before he doubled over as a sudden force took hold of him. Loki’s skin prickled with fire, every nerve seemed to be extra sensitive and sent shivers up and down his body. The very fabric touching his skin caused him agony, but not in a painful way. He lay curled on his side, shivering and sweating, wondering frantically what was happening to him. His mind was in turmoil, hard to focus on anything except for Thor. He needed Thor more than he ever did in his life.

Thor’s heart skipped a beat as the palace guards rushed up to him to inform him of Loki’s current state. They said that something was wrong and to get to his brother immediately. Thor ran to their chambers and knelt over Loki’s body, hesitant to touch him. Loki’s fever bright eyes were far off and unfocused; Thor gently touched his cheek to get his attention. He had never seen his brother like this before and became very afraid.

“Loki, are you hurt?” Thor choked out and quickly looked over Loki for signs of injury.

“N-no. I—oh, Thor. Help me!” Loki pleaded.

Thor’s heart twisted in agony, unable to help Loki and what afflicted him made him feel so helpless. “GO! Get the healers and bring the Lady Frigga at once!” Thor commanded the guards, never taking his eyes off his brother. “It will be well, Loki, we will figure out what is wrong.” He placed his hand over Loki’s shaking one and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t stop,” Loki breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

“Don’t stop what?”

Loki licked his lips, his brow furrowing as if speaking was costing him too much strength. “Touching me. Y-you feel...” But before he could finish he blacked out.

The healers arrived moments later followed shortly by his mother.

“Take him to the bed,” the healer in charge commanded Thor. Not hesitating, Thor picked up Loki as gently as he could and took him over to their bed, laying him on the soft furs. “Help me get these leathers off him,” the healer said and Thor obliged, deftly undoing Loki’s coat and various buckles. Once Loki was stripped to his pants and tunic Thor paused, uncertain what to do next.

“That will do, Thor,” Frigga said and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Let the healers do their work.” She stepped back, holding onto Thor’s arm for support.

“Mother, I...” Thor began, never taking his eyes off Loki. He noted Loki’s too quick and laboured breathing, his skin pallid and soaked with sweat. He wanted nothing more than to be by Loki’s side, holding him, telling him it would be alright.

One of the healers bumped into them. “You do no good standing there still as stone; leave us room to do our work.” They didn’t even bother with the royal titles, but Thor had barely heard anyway.

“Come, Thor, let them help your brother,” Frigga whispered and led Thor towards the doorway.

“Mother what has happened? I don’t—“

“I do not know, Thor, but we must wait until the healers do their job. Your father must know, please go and tell him about Loki.”

“No! I will not leave until I know Loki is alright!”

“Thor, please, I do not wish to command you as your queen in this matter,” Frigga said, but the underlying tone gave Thor no illusions that she would do just that and more.

He looked into his mother’s eyes, seeing the same fear that he held in his heart; she was just as scared as he was. With one last look to Loki on the bed, Thor turned and went to find his father.

 

The thunder god had been waiting outside the large doors to their chambers for hours now and still did not have word about Loki’s condition. Several times a healer would slip out of the room and back, but they always remained silent, ignoring Thor’s pleas for information. His father, Odin, was aware of the situation and commanded Thor to come to him if Loki should turn for the worst; luckily Thor didn’t need to do that. Night had fallen and Odin finally came in person to see about his son’s condition.

“How is he?”

“I do not know. Mother and the healers are still with him,” Thor said in a tired voice. Odin just nodded and then opened the door, making a point to shut it behind him so that Thor could not follow.

A little later Odin stormed out, barely giving Thor a glance and ignoring his angry demands for answers. Shortly after the healers came out followed by his mother. Frigga gave him a small smile and held both his hands in hers. “He will be alright, Thor.”

He felt as if the weight of the Nine Realm’s lifted off his shoulders. “Thank the Nine. What ails him?”

“We are not sure, but it has something to do with the way he is with his relation to magic,” Frigga said, but her eyes told him that she was not telling him the whole truth. “The healers are confident that he will recover in a few days.”

Thor did not wish to push his mother further even though he knew there was more to Loki’s condition than she led on. “When may I see him?”

“He is awake now and asking for you.” Frigga patted his hand, looking sad. “Will you stay by his side as he recovers? He’s a strong and powerful young god and sorcerer, but he still takes a great deal of strength from you.”

“Of course, Mother. I will do anything in my power to help him,” Thor promised.

Frigga leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. “My beautiful sons, I love you both so much. Now, go to your brother and take care of him. The healers will return at dawn to check his condition.”

“And father?”

“Let me deal with Odin, right now we must get Loki through this.” She patted his hand again and left, leaving Thor alone to tend to his brother

The lamps were turned down, giving the room a soft and relaxing glow, but Thor felt anything but relaxed. He quietly moved over to Loki’s side of the bed and sat down, afraid to touch his outstretched hand. Loki’s eyes were shut, but Thor knew he was awake. “How are you?” He whispered.

Loki’s eyes snapped open, staring at Thor with a too bright expression that unnerved him. Nothing had ever caused Loki to react like this. Thor noted that he was naked; his body covered by a thin sheet clinging to his flushed and damp skin. Looking over his brother’s body Thor was surprised to see him aroused, cock hard and resting against Loki’s hip.

Pale fingers wrapped around Thor’s wrist in a vicelike grip. “I need you now,” he rasped and pulled Thor’s hand towards his needy cock.

“Loki! What are you doing? You’re not well!” Thor tried to pull away, but Loki’s strength and will to have his brother’s hand touch him was overpowering.

 Loki pressed Thor’s palm down on his length, letting out a low moan as he felt the pressure there. Despite the sheet still covering him, Loki forced Thor’s hand to move up and down his cock, the friction of the fabric causing delicious shocks of pleasure throughout.

The moment Loki’s grip lessened Thor pulled his hand away. “Brother, I can’t! You are not well!”

“Oh, Nine! Thor, don’t stop touching me. I beg of you, I will go mad if you stop!” Instinctually Loki bucked his hips upward, trying to get some of that pleasing sensation back on his aching length.

The absolute urgency and need that Loki displayed unsettled Thor. He’d never seen his brother so eager to be touched. “Are you sure?” Thor hesitated.

The younger god gasped for air, letting out a half sob as he exhaled. “Please, Thor. I—Oh, by the Nine! I need you more than I ever have! Fuck me, brother. Please!”

Thor remembered his promise all those years ago never to deny his brother what he wanted. “If this will make you feel better then tell me what to do.”

“Touch me! Fuck me! Break me! _PLEASE_!” Loki hissed, throwing the thin sheet off his body.

Thor was still unsettled and still doubted that this was the best course of action, but Loki’s need was clear and needed tending. Thor was still flaccid, unable to become aroused because of his worry, so instead of taking Loki like he wanted he lowered his mouth over Loki’s rigid cock and gently blew on the head, eliciting a sharp noise of approval from his brother. Licking his lips, Thor gently wrapped his hand around and unsheathed the rest of the flushed and needy head of Loki’s cock from his foreskin. The salty and bitter tang of pre-come hit the back of Thor’s tongue as he wrapped his lips over and moved down until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

Clear blue eyes met hazed and lust filled green ones, the absolute look of want on Loki’s face stirring Thor’s cock, making him hard. The ragged breath’s escaping the lust crazed god was intoxicating and only drove Thor to take Loki deeper. He never took his eyes off his brother as he deep throated him and Loki never flinched, crazed with watching his brother’s mouth move up and down his cock. The slight ‘O’ that Loki’s mouth formed begged to have Thor’s cock inside it, but for the moment Thor needed to get Loki through this. Relaxing the rest of his mouth and jaw, Thor slid down to the base, his nose brushing the soft dark curls of hair on Loki’s abdomen. The scent coming off of Loki made Thor’s cock harder and started to peel away his resolve to be as gentle as he could. A primal urge to just take Loki and fuck him until he blacked out twitched in the pit of his stomach. Thor scraped his teeth along Loki’s length as he came back up to lick the head.

Loki bucked his hips, pleading for Thor to let him fuck his mouth. His hands shot out and gripped Thor’s head, tangling his long, slender fingers in the golden hair of his beloved brother. Not caring if he was hurting him, Loki gripped harder, forcing Thor’s head down to the base again and back. If he wasn’t so sex crazed he would have taken greater care, but all that mattered was this mouth on his cock, giving him such pleasure that tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

Thor let go of Loki’s cock with a wet pop, enjoying the moment of panic across his face thinking Thor was stopping. He studied Loki’s face, the flushed red cheeks, open mouth, tears threatening to fall. Enough was enough. “I want you to come in my mouth, Loki. I want to feel you against my tongue,” Thor rumbled. That was enough for Loki who threw his head back with a groan, exposing that pale and elegant neck that Thor so loved to caress. Thor wrapped his mouth around the head again and squeezed the base of his cock hard. Loki screamed, but still didn’t come, so he wrapped his other hand underneath and fondled Loki’s balls.

 Loki screamed and moaned Thor’s name as the orgasm ripped through him, causing him to arch his back off the bed. Thor hummed around his cock as he spilled hot come down his throat, drinking down every drop. He laved his tongue around the head feeling it throb against his mouth. He’d never felt Loki come like this and Thor loved it, wanting more; he milked Loki’s cock as he groaned loudly until all that he could hear was ragged breaths and sobs. He didn’t let go until Loki was well spent, his whole body twitching as it came down from such a high. Kissing the tip of his cock, Thor slowly moved up and over his brother. Loki had his face pressed into the crook of his elbow, panting and still whispering Thor’s name.

“Look at me,” Thor said gently and Loki did. Thor smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, letting Loki taste himself on his lips.

“T-thank you,” Loki whispered as he dropped his head back down on the pillows. “I’ve never felt that way while coming before.”

“Nor have I felt you do so.” He gently lowered himself down beside Loki, taking his hand. “I have never seen you so crazed with lust before.”

“I have never felt this way, brother. I still need you like I’ve never needed anyone.” Loki looked away, ashamed, but Thor’s hand gently pulling on his chin forced him to look back.

“Do not be ashamed, Loki. If this is what it takes for you to feel better then I will do whatever you wish.” He kissed the side of Loki’s sweat ladened brow. Loki shuddered underneath Thor’s lips. Thor was still hard and that need to take Loki hard and fast was still there, but he pushed it aside, not wanting to take his pleasure until he knew Loki was sated. He looked down and noted, unsurprised, that Loki was still hard and needy. “What do you need of me?” He whispered in Loki’s ear.

“I need to be in you,” Loki breathed. Thor pulled back and sat up on his knees, gazing lovingly down at the one thing that brought him the most joy to his life. They didn’t know what was happening, but Thor had promised to help get his brother through anything.

Loki watched as Thor undressed before him, feeling his cock grow harder as he looked over the golden god’s body and his beautiful skin. He’d seen Thor naked thousands of times, but tonight as the soft glow reflected off of his skin and playing over his beautifully defined muscles, Loki felt as if he was seeing his brother for the first time. He reached out and ran fingertips over Thor’s chest and down to his hardness, but Thor gently moved Loki’s hand away. “You will give me pleasure soon enough.”

Moving to a table near the bed, Thor retrieved the small jar of oil they used when preparing each other for their lovemaking. He came back and lay on his back beside Loki, handing him the jar. “Do whatever you need to do, brother.” Loki nodded and kissed Thor deeply; unable to convey his gratitude in words, then moved to position Thor’s legs against his chest. Taking the oil he quickly prepared Thor’s entrance and then guided himself in with a loud moan. Thor just kept murmuring loving encouragement to Loki, coaxing him until Loki went rigid while another powerful orgasm took hold and then dropped onto Thor’s chest.

Thor was unsurprised when just a few minutes later Loki was thrusting into him again to find more release, and again after that. He waited patiently for Loki to take his pleasure until he fully released his. Eventually Loki collapsed over Thor’s chest, panting heavily on the side of his neck. Thor noted the subtle change in Loki and hoped that his brother would finally be sated.

They didn’t speak for several minutes, both coming down from Loki’s lust crazed fervour. Loki shifted and pulled out of Thor with a small squelch that left him blushing. Thor didn’t care; he just cradled Loki in his arms, hoping he’d fall asleep, but Loki didn’t. Instead he noticed Thor’s still-hard cock resting against his belly.

“By the Nine! Thor, I—“

“Shhh, do not worry, I will take care of myself.”

“No!” Loki’s brows furrowed and he shoved himself upright. “You have given me so much tonight, let me at least try and repay you in kind.”

Thor noted that Loki’s cock was finally growing flaccid, proof that he was finally sated. “You do not need to; we still do not know what is happening.”

Loki spat out some words in a different tongue that Thor was unfamiliar with but didn’t need translating to know what their meaning was. Thor chuckled and Loki’s expression darkened. Instead of arguing with Thor, Loki reached over for the small pot of oil and coated his fingers then leaned over and started to coat his entrance. Thor watched with parted lips and heavy breathing as Loki inserted two fingers, then three. He felt as if he could come just watching him do this. “That’s enough, Loki! You need your rest!”

“Don’t be such an ass!” Loki smirked and with surprising speed straddled Thor, placing his hands on his chest for support. “Now it’s my turn to please you.” Reaching down Loki gripped Thor’s cock and pressed the head to his ready entrance. Thor gave a low moan as Loki sank down, filling himself with Thor’s thick cock. “Mmm, yes,” Loki hissed, licking his lips, taking Thor’s hands and placing them on the side of his hips to give him more balance. He took it slow, teasing Thor until his breathing became erratic and hitched. Loki knew the exact position to push Thor over the edge and he rolled his hips as he sank down again and again, harder and faster. Thor shouted gripping Loki’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and came long and hard inside his brother. Loki smirked as he felt Thor’s cock throb inside him with his release.

Finally they both lay sated and tired in each other’s arms. “Sleep now, that’s an order.” Thor whispered into Loki’s hair as he gave him a light kiss on the head.

“From my brother or as the Prince of Asgard?”

“As your brother.” Without further protest Loki did and Thor soon after.

Only short hours later Loki awoke with the same frenzied need for Thor. He helped him through it again, this time filling Loki and working him through each orgasm. It was nearly dawn before Loki was sated enough once more to drift off to sleep in Thor’s arms, both of them too exhausted to clean themselves off.

Soon after there was a quiet knock on the large doors that woke Thor out of an uneasy doze. He quickly remembered his mother saying the healer would be back at dawn to check on Loki. Looking around hurriedly he threw on a tunic and breeches, then covered Loki with the furs that were piled in a heap on the floor. The state of the bed and evidence of their lovemaking couldn’t be helped, so he hoped the healer would abide by their oaths to be discreet and not say anything.

Opening the door the healer stepped in and walked halfway to the bed. Thor noted that she was the highest ranking one of their order by the pendant she wore. The prince’s of Asgard deserved no less.

“How is he, my lord?” The healer inquired.

Thor tried to find the right words without giving away their activities. “He is asleep for now. He has had some... difficult times during the night.”

Surprisingly she didn’t move towards Loki to check on him. “And did you help him sate his lust?” She asked bluntly.

Thor immediately became defensive and started to protest. The healer just held up her hand, giving him a small smile. “My lord, you are neither the first nor the last to commit incestuous acts in this palace. I am bound by a healer’s oath to not reveal such things upon the wrath of our order and the Allfather.”

Thor let out a weary sigh and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. “Do our mother and father know?”

“The Allfather, no. The Lady Frigga I think suspects, but does not say anything. She did bid you take care of him this night after all. I will merely say that you stayed patiently by his side all night and helped him through his fits.”

“I thank you, but what is the matter with him? I have never seen Loki act in such a manner?”

“He is in heat, my lord.”

Thor was dumbfounded and glanced back at Loki sleeping on their bed. He had never heard of another Aesir going into heat in such a manner before, he thought that it was just for animals. “But why? He is Aesir, not a prized stallion to be bred.”

A look of unease quickly flickered across the healer’s face and she hesitated. “Prince Loki has a connection to magic that Asgard has not seen for many eons. Part of it comes from the very heart of Yggdrasil, the foundations of all our realms. It gives life and part of that is why the need to breed and give life is so strong in others. Now that he has fully grown into his magic I am not surprised that he would have a small connection to this.”

“How long will it last?”

“It is difficult to say with this being his first time. It could be days before he is fully through his heat. Does he ask for a woman?” Puzzled, Thor shook his head. “Then the need for him to produce offspring is of no consequence now,” the healer continued. “As long as you can work him through his needs then he should be fine.”

Thor looked to Loki again, trying to process this new information.

“Do not shun him, my lord,” the healer began.

“Why would I?” Thor grew angry. “He is part of me and I him. I will never make him feel ashamed for who he is.”

She studied him for a moment, trying to search for something hidden within the Thunderer’s face. “See that you continue to do that. Will you tell him all I have told you?”

“I will.”

The healer nodded and turned to go. “If he requires more information I will be at his disposal. I leave him to your care, my lord; the first time is always the hardest and most confusing.”

With a nod the healer slipped out through the doorway and left Thor to tend to his brother. He crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around Loki and stared out the windows as the sunlight grew brighter. He couldn’t sleep, not with what he had just learned.

When he could see that Loki would not wake for some time he cleaned and dressed himself appropriately to visit his mother. She inquired about Loki, but never once asked or accused her son’s of taking part in such carnal acts together. Instead she commanded Thor in a mother’s tone to get some rest and she would visit later. She also gave Thor leave to put aside any duties and training until Loki was well enough to come back to court.

Loki woke when Thor crawled back into bed asking where he had been. Thor told him all of what the healer said and he grew quiet, curling into himself and shutting out his brother. Thor just held him, letting in take in the information about his nature and promising that this would not change anything between them. Loki still didn’t say anything and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Again he woke hard and needy, but the urge was not as strong as before. Now that they knew what was happening the underlying fear was gone and they both pleasured each other until late in the day. That evening they bathed each other while the servants changed their bedding (Loki had magicked away most of the mess so as not cause rumours among the servants). When Loki lay back in bed resting, their mother came in with a tray of food and ale to see how her sons were doing. They ate and talked of the day’s proceedings, but Thor could see that Loki was on edge, never quite meeting his mother’s eyes. After their small meal Frigga bade Thor to leave her with Loki. When he came back he could tell that Loki was more relaxed and less on edge, obviously having some of his shame and fears put to rest by his mother.

Thor got into bed with him and they held each other until they fell asleep. Over the night and well into the next day Loki had several more fits of lust that Thor rode out with him. Finally after their last coupling Loki seemed to finally relax, his body being overcome with a powerful languor. “I think it is done, Thor,” he said quietly.

“Then rest now and regain strength.”

“As should you,” Loki chuckled and Thor smiled, kissing his brother lightly on the lips. They would be sore, bruised, and scratched up the next day, but both didn’t care. Thor was just glad he could help Loki through this experience and Loki was glad that Thor had never left his side.

***

The centuries passed for the brother’s, both became some of the finest warriors and leaders that Asgard had ever seen. They gained the respect of the realm and love of their people, especially Thor, whom was deemed the Golden Son of Asgard by the common folk.

In the years after Loki’s first heat, Thor had come to relish this time when his brother hungered for nothing but his touch. They loved each other when they could, but during that time when winter turned to spring, Loki would ache desperately for Thor. Knowing that he could help his brother through such times turned Thor on so badly. Hearing Loki’s desperate pleas and filthy words pass through his lips was something he would never tire of. One year Loki admitted to Thor that he was starting to fully accept this part of his nature, no longer feeling the burning shame that used to come over him after he went into heat. This pleased Thor to no end, remembering the first heats and the way Loki would collapse into himself in self loathing. Now Loki trusted himself to let go and started to get a lot more creative in bed, which they both loved.

One time while Loki was bound by wrists and ankles to the bed, Thor teased him and said how much of a filthy, wanton whore he was. That earned Thor a large black eye after Loki was untied.

Still they faced challenges when Loki’s time came. One time the brother’s were both sent to Svartalfheim to defend Asgards borders against the dark elves. The battles were long and hard and moved into winter and then slowly into spring. Loki had considered this problem before, knowing it would do no good to suddenly disappear with Thor as he worked him through his heat, word would surely get back to Odin and they would be severely reprimanded and bring shame upon their house. Thor concerned for his brother offered to take the blame for the both of him, but Loki had come prepared: he’d discovered a combination of herbs and spells that could quell the urges until they could be together uninterrupted. It was hard on Loki, he still felt the strong pull even with his preventative measures, but even though he couldn’t have Thor physically, Thor would never leave his side in the camps and in battle, always lending Loki his silent strength. The men underneath the brother’s command took no notice, used to seeing the two prince’s together among the ranks and on the battlefield.

When the dark elves were defeated they returned to Asgard, both exhausted from their long campaign. Odin was proud of his sons and gave them leave to go hunting in the mountains as a reward. There was a large secluded cabin that Odin used when he went on hunting trips with his brothers and comrades and since he had no use for it anymore he bestowed it upon them. Of course the moment they arrived Loki let go succumbing to the long suppressed urges. They didn’t leave the cabin for three straight days.

The first time Loki and Thor were apart when he went into heat still caused the denizens of Asgard to whisper to this day. Loki took the remedies he had made for himself but that only quelled the physical symptoms. This was the first time he didn’t have Thor by his side. It scared him how much he felt Thor’s absence, the growing agitation and rage he felt grew inside each day until he finally snapped. He snuck away to Midgard, avoiding the Gatekeeper Heimdall’s constant watch. Upon arriving on Midgard Loki sought out a small city and laid siege, the mortals never having a chance against the blood crazed god. He slew man, woman, and child without thought, relishing in the sight of their blood dripping down is sharp knives and swords. He was about to finish off the last dozen or so mortals left alive when a large bolt of lightning struck him down, giving him pause.

Thor stood behind him, a look of confusion, horror, and sorrow on his strong features. The moment Odin had realized what Loki was doing he summoned Thor directly to Midgard. Hurt stabbed through Loki as he realized that his own father wouldn’t even come to stop him, but years later he would come to be grateful it was Thor who was there as the shock at what he had done sunk in. Odin had told everyone that it was a spell that turned on Loki, causing him to go mad with bloodlust. It was hard moment in their long lives that they tried to forget, but it was something that would always leave a lingering darkness between the two.

They made a pact after that if they were separated when Loki needed him most he was free to take his pleasure with whoever was willing. It hurt them both, but it was necessary to avoid another massacre. Thor hurt knowing that things were changing between them, their lives slowly becoming two different things than that of when they were young gods.

The first time that Loki took pleasure in others during his heat changed something inside him. He could slake his physical needs very well, but he was still left wanting. The dynamic that he and Thor had developed in their years of pleasuring each other wasn’t there and he ended up hurting several of the courtesans and men that were eager to bed one of the prince’s of Asgard. Rumours of Loki’s hunger and strength in the bedroom were whispered about, but they could not be proven. The ones that had been with Loki in those days had denied being with him at all, even when asked by Thor. Loki had made sure they forgot.

Then there came the time when Loki put off his heat all together. It started when Loki’s jealousy of Thor and the Lady Sif reached its breaking point. Sneaking into her chambers one night he sheared off all her beautifully golden hair, leaving her bald. Thor knew it was Loki’s trickery and threatened to never speak or touch him again unless he made amends. Loki knew that his brother’s words were hollow, Thor could never go very long without welcoming his embrace, but amends he tried to make even if they weren’t perfect.

After the incident with the Lady Sif’s hair, Thor and Loki avoided each other, neither one coming to each other for several months. Centuries ago they were given their own separate bed chambers which meant that it was easier for them to avoid each other and afforded them privacy. They both took their needs out on others until one drunken night after a feast they argued, but then that arguing turned into a heated frenzy of teeth, tongues, and loud exclamations of their pleasure. They mended their feelings with each other—or so Thor thought for many centuries after—and both promised to try and be what they once were. When Thor inquired about Loki’s heat for that year he lied saying he had taken it out on others.

Things seemed to level out between the two, but the needs of the Realm interfered with them and either they were too busy fighting battles or they were separated, leaving Loki to deal with it on his own. For three more years he lied to Thor about it, pushing it aside until the nature of him took hold and not even the strongest magic’s and herbs could put it off any longer.

***

Loki stood in his chamber, going over an old tome that contained some of the most complicated spells in existence. He had mastered most of them already, but was still having difficulty with several. Reaching for a goblet of wine on the table he noticed his hand was shaking. Frowning he held his hand until the shaking stopped and wondered what would cause such a reaction. He reached for the wine again only this time he was knocked over as his body seemed to light itself on fire with need. Letting out a half-scream, half-moan he clung to the side of the table trying to right himself. He almost did until the feeling intensified and he fell back again, scattering scrolls and books all over the floor. The edges of his vision growing dim, he cast a simple messaging spell hoping it would reach the only one he knew who could help, then everything went black.

_Thor, I need you more than I ever have._

Thor’s heart froze as he heard the desperate, agonized words of his brother. He looked around at the other warriors in the training arena, but none seemed to have heard Loki’s plea which meant that this message was meant for Thor’s ears only. Dropping his sword he ran to the exit, Fandral and Hogun calling after him. He ignored their protests, not caring about anyone except Loki.

  _I am coming, Loki. Hold on!_ He thought.

Bursting through the doors of Loki’s room, Thor didn’t notice the small crackle of lightening as his hands touched the heavy doors. He ran to his brother’s side, rolling Loki over and cradling his head in his lap. The trickster was breathing erratically, sweat damp on his brow, and not responding to Thor’s coaxing to wake up. Thor knew what was happening, although he had never seen it hit Loki so hard before. It was worse than the first time he went into heat. With deft fingers he started undoing the myriad of buckles and straps that Loki so loved to don over his clothing. Thor cursed his brother’s vanity as he had trouble undoing one particular buckle.

 Loki stirred in Thor’s arms, green eyes opening to slits. “You came,” he breathed.

“Of course I would!” Thor admonished. “I’ve never seen you like this before,” He finally finished undoing Loki’s coat and leathers. “Can you sit up? Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Helping Loki sit up, Thor moved his coat down his shoulder’s, aware of Loki trembling each time his hand touched him through the light tunic he wore underneath. When he accidentally brushed a finger over the pale skin of Loki’s wrist his breath hitched and he trembled harder. Never had Loki been so sensitive to Thor’s touch before. Discarded of his leathers, Thor turned Loki around to face him and help him stand so he could take him to bed. Instead Loki kneeled and slumped over Thor, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing his mouth into the crook of Thor’s neck, panting heavily. “I need you now,” Loki choked out.

“Do you want to get to the bed first?”  
  
“NO! Damn you, just take me here!” Loki’s voice hitched, his tone becoming more and more frantic with each passing second. Thor moved his hands to untie Loki’s leather pants, but had trouble seeing what he was doing with Loki’s arms wrapped around him. Each moment passed agonizingly slow for Loki who kept panting in choked breaths, begging Thor to give him release. Thor finished and tugged down the pants freeing his hard, flushed cock. Loki moaned and bucked his hips forward inviting him to take his length. Thor obliged, wrapping a large hand around the base and gently brushed his thumb over the slit, rubbing pre-cum over the tip. This was all too much for Loki’s overly sensitive cock; just that light touch tore him apart. Loki sobbed into Thor’s neck as he came; spilling his seed all over Thor’s hand in long, hot bursts. Thor worked him through it, never letting go and whispering in Loki’s ear about how good he felt.

When it was over, Loki slumped harder against Thor trying to get his breathing under control. Thor wrapped his arms around his brother, holding the other gods shaking body closer to him, giving him his strength.

“You’ve never gone into heat so late in the year, brother. Do you know why?”

Loki shuddered and lifted his head off of his shoulder looking into Thor’s concerned face. “It seems I can no longer run from it,” he said, shutting his eyes.

Thor reached up and brushed away some of the still wet tears clinging to Loki’s cheek. “Run from what...your heat? Loki, you said you had taken care of yourself this past year.”

“Then I lied,” he groaned, letting his head drop onto his brother’s chest. Thor rested his chin atop Loki’s head and ran his hand through raven black hair trying to sooth him.

“Then how long has it been?”

Loki hesitated, not willing to admit his mistake.

“How long, Loki?” Thor shook him gently.

“F-four years,” Loki barely whispered, but Thor heard.

“Four years! _Four years_?! Loki, are you mad? How have you put it off for so long?”

“I don’t know. Oh, Thor,” his voice broke, “I know you have lost some love for me these past centuries, but please help me.”

Thor gripped Loki’s face roughly between his hands forcing him to look him in the eyes. He was both hurt and angered by his brother’s words. “What did I promise you when we were boys? I would go to Hel and back for you, never forget that. I would never deny you any sort of pleasure. My love for you has never wavered and never will, so cease these poisonous thoughts. You were a fool to put this off for so long, aye, but we will get through this. Together.” Thor pressed his lips to Loki, forcing open his mouth so he could slip his tongue in, tasting the warmth his brother had to offer. The familiar taste of Thor eased Loki’s doubt, confirming that he would never leave him.

They parted, breathless and still clinging to each other. “Now will you let me help you?”

Loki nodded, unable to speak. He was a master with words, but Thor could still leave him speechless on occasion. He let Thor help him up and half-walked and half-carried him to his large bed. Without a word from either of them, Loki lay back as Thor gently took off his boots and then pulled off his pants, never once touching the still achingly hard cock that Loki had. Thor was large, more filled out than Loki ever could be, but that did not mean he was no less gentle or lithe than the God of Mischief. Hovering over Loki, Thor never touched him despite the absolute want reflected in those green eyes; instead he gently tugged the tunic off Loki, leaving him bare. When that was done Thor leaned in for another kiss, letting Loki dominate his mouth. Pulling back, Loki was amazed at the love and tenderness that shone in his brother’s clear blue eyes. Stirring of old feelings from long ago when they first became more than just brother’s filled Loki’s heart, causing him to smile as he watched Thor undress.

Thor stripped out of his training gear, leaving it a heap on the floor. Loki was very pleased to see that he, too, was as hard and needy as him. Thor smiled and leaned over, kissing him and making sure his cock brushed up against Loki’s, enjoying the sharp gasp Loki let out in his mouth. “How do you want me, brother?”

“On your hands and knees.” Loki smirked as Thor complied, crawling over the soft furs and presenting himself to Loki. “Good, brother, so good,” he purred.

He swiftly moved behind Thor, pressing his cock against his entrance, but before he slid in he put his hand on Thor’s lower back, rubbing it in a small circle. During their time in the battlefield Loki had come up with a spell that eliminated their need to carry a pot of oil with them to prepare each other before they made love. Thor hummed in approval as he felt the familiar warmth and wetness take hold and thrust back, sheathing Loki inside him and taking him completely off guard. Loki hissed through clenched teeth as the familiar tightness surrounded his cock.

“Fuck me, Loki.” Thor looked back and gave him a playfully wicked smile. Loki couldn’t take it any longer and started to thrust, groaning each time he slid in and out of Thor’s wet heat. Thor met each thrust with his own, angling himself so Loki could comfortably sheath every inch of his large cock inside him. Seconds later Loki came, hard and drawn out, with a strangled cry of Thor’s name on his lips. As he spilled inside him, Thor wouldn’t stop thrusting back, milking Loki for everything he had. In less than a minute he had Loki coming in him again, screaming his name.

Thor pulled off Loki’s cock and rolled over. “I need to see your face when you come,” he breathed. Loki nodded, breath still coming out in ragged gasps as he pulled Thor’s legs roughly over his shoulders; he slammed back in, eliciting a loud moan deep within the Thunder God’s chest.

Again and again Loki came inside Thor, each time with the same intensity of the first release. He was frantic and wild, losing himself to the urges that he denied himself for so long. He fucked Thor hard, leaning down and biting his neck hard enough that bruises bloomed across golden skin seconds after his mouth left. Thor was just as ruthless, scraping his teeth and nails across his fevered flesh, pleased with the marks he was leaving on his brother, marking him as his own. He especially enjoyed the high pitched mewl when he bit down on one of Loki’s hard nipples.

Loki wrapped his hand around Thor’s hard cock and began to pump him. Looking down he gave Thor a wicked grin and started to move in and out of him harder than he ever had. With each thrust Loki buried himself completely inside and then pulled out, barely leaving the tip of the head inside him. He stroked Thor’s cock with the same intensity, watching in rapture as Thor’s face twisted into that beautiful mask of agonizing pleasure, leaving him vulnerable to Loki’s merciless attentions. With a howl Thor came, cock throbbing in Loki’s grip, spilling himself over his sweat ladened skin.

“Good, brother! Let me feel that beautiful cock throb as you come,” Loki rasped, still stroking and pounding ruthlessly into him. Moments later Loki came again with a strangled shout, fingernails digging sharply into the side of Thor’s thigh as he held on for better leverage.

Loki slumped over and lay on Thor’s chest, feeling it heave underneath him as Thor gasped for air. When they both started to come back to themselves again Loki looked up; resting his chin on Thor’s large pectoral. “Now who is the filthy, wonton whore?” He teased.

Thor just rolled his eyes then chuckled. “I still bestow that honour on you, brother. The absolute filth that comes from your lips never fails to amaze me.”

“Oh, then how about this?” Loki’s eyes glittered devilishly as he moved to sit back on his heels. He was still sheathed tightly inside Thor even if his cock was starting to grow flaccid. Taking a long slender finger he inserted it into Thor’s well fucked entrance enjoying the way his brother jerked in surprise at the new addition. Loki smirked, swirling his finger inside and then drawing it out nice and slow. Holding it up Thor could see it was well coated with Loki’s spend. Arching a beautifully black eyebrow as a silent challenge, Loki slowly licked and sucked his spend off his finger, taking his time to tease it as he would Thor’s cock.

“Oh, Loki...” Thor groaned, never taking his eyes off of that long, slender finger between those swollen and flushed lips.

Loki finished his teasing; making a show to lick his lips to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. “Would you like a taste?” Without bothering to hear Thor’s answer he inserted two fingers into Thor’s stuffed entrance, coating himself. He then arched himself off of Thor, his cock making a deliciously wet squelch as it left Thor’s warmth. Crawling up Thor’s body, Loki lay down next to him, entwining his lithe frame next to Thor’s large one. Loki lightly ran his slick fingers over his brother’s bottom lip, coating it with himself. Without any coaxing from Loki, Thor greedily started to lick and suck his cum slicked fingers until they were clean.

“Good boy,” Loki smiled wickedly.

“You are truly wicked.” Thor chuckled, feeling a weariness seep into his body. “Rest now, we are sure to require our strength well into the night and tomorrow.”

Loki kissed the corner of Thor’s mouth, lips tingling at the rough scratch of his stubble against his sensitive lips. “Thank you.” He settled against Thor and drifted off to sleep, but not before magicking away their mess. Thor smiled and kissed the top of Loki’s head, succumbing to sleep as well.

Their rest did not last long. Thor woke with Loki in a half crazed state, rubbing his cock frantically against Thor’s side. For hours Thor gave himself to Loki, letting him use his body in any way he needed. When Loki’s lust was finally sated for the time being they both collapsed, Loki passing out almost immediately when his head fell on the pillow. Thor came to realize this would be the hardest heat that Loki would have ever endured. They needed to get away from the palace.

 

Thor hated to wake his brother from his much needed rest, but it couldn’t be helped, it was pre-dawn and the perfect time to leave. “Loki, wake up, we must leave.”

“Where?” Loki mumbled, still half asleep.

“To the hunting cabin, brother. I must get you away from here before father suspects something. Come, get up and dressed, we must be away.”

Loki did as Thor said, dressing himself in appropriate clothing for the cold of the mountains. The first heavy snowfalls would still not happen for some weeks, but that didn’t mean the mountain was any less cold and deadly. They walked down the dark and quiet hall to Thor’s bedchamber and upon entering Loki saw the packs of supplies that the servants had prepared for them. It was not unusual for the prince’s of Asgard to take off and do what they wanted on a whim, but still they took extra careful precautions to avoid being seen by guards and any servants. Thor had left word with his mother saying that he and Loki would spend a fortnight hunting in the mountains. She would deal with Odin’s displeasure at their sudden departure.

Thor held his packs and then picked up Mjolnir, comforted by the familiar weight in his hand. “Are you well enough to take us there?”

Loki snorted. “And have you fuck me into the mud like you did that one time? I think not.” It was a five day ride to the cabin, but Loki had long ago mastered the spells to transport them there in the blink of an eye. Loki held out his hand and Thor took it, feeling the tingling of magic flow through his skin as Loki whispered the words of the spell. A blinding flash of green light enveloped them and they were transported to their private cabin. Thor blinked the bright green spots out of his eyes as he adjusted to his new environment.

The cabin was large, but simple, made of dark woods and rough hewn stone. One room was simply furnished, used for cooking and eating, the other held a large bed facing a large stone fireplace. There were natural hot springs a short walk from the cabin where they bathed and relaxed after a long hunt or round after round of lovemaking. With a flick of his fingers Loki opened the curtains to the large windows, letting in the rising sun’s light. It glittered off the freshly fallen snow like jewels, bathing the cabin in pale yellow light. Thor set the packs down on table and reached for Loki’s hand. He looked at his brother’s tired face, realizing just how much this heat was costing him physically and mentally. Loki’s magic always drained him faster when he was like this.

“Do you want to sleep or not?” Thor asked softly.

“Sleep, I think,” Loki paused and looked away. “I can already feel it building up inside, but there is still time for rest.”

Thor started for the bedroom doorway, but stopped when Loki didn’t move. “Loki?”

He looked up and Thor was surprised to see the unease and slight trace of fear in Loki’s green eyes. “It’s different this time, brother. I have left it too long. If-if I hurt you—“

“You will not hurt me; I will not bestow that kind of guilt on your conscious. You haven’t caused me any physical pain that I have not allowed. Will you keep these words close to your heart for however long this lasts?”

With the barest of nods Loki accepted Thor’s words. “I will, brother.” Thor smiled again and gripped Loki’s hand tighter, gently leading him into the bedroom.

 

Thor pulled on his breeches, ignoring Loki’s whimpering protests for him to come back to bed. It had been nearly five days since they arrived at the cabin and Loki’s lust was still not sated; he never had a heat last this long. Thor was starting to grow very worried; his brother was becoming consumed with nothing but finding his next release, saying he hadn’t found that turning point yet. Thor didn’t know what that turning point would be or when it would happen, but Loki was getting more crazed with each passing wave of arousal. He looked to his brother curled on the bed shivering, not from the cold, but from the agony that wracked throughout his body. Night was falling and if Thor pushed himself he knew he could fly fast enough and could get a healer back to his brother before dawn. He knew that going to healers was the right decision, but Loki wouldn’t have it.

“Please, Thor, please,” Loki begged in a raw voice. They were tired, hungry, and sore, neither one doing anything but sleeping and fucking each other into oblivion since they arrived.

“I am going Loki; you need help beyond what I can provide.” Thor finished tying the laces and reached for his tunic.

“No, no, no,” Loki whined and dug his fingers into the pillows beside him. “I can feel it’s almost over. Just...just don’t go.”

“You said that yesterday.”

“I know,” Loki whispered and curled tighter in on himself. “But please, Thor, please don’t go.”

“What more can I do for you, brother? I have taken you to the edge and over so many times that you should have been sated by now.”

Something snapped within and Loki shot up, kneeling on the bed in front of Thor, eyes wild and manic. “You haven’t broken me yet,” he said in deadly calm.

“What?”

“BROKEN ME, THOR. YOU HAVEN’T BROKEN ME!” He screamed causing the fireplace across from the bed to flair up wildly.

Thor on instinct called Mjolnir to him and leveled it at Loki. “Is that what you want? To be broken like some common whore?”

Not giving Thor an answer Loki just scrambled off the bed and moved in front of him, dropping to his knees, looking up with pleading eyes. Thor had never ever seen his bother beg for anything like this before and it scared him.

“Brother, please!” Loki gulped and hooked his hands into the waist of Thor’s breeches. If he were in his right mind then would have been ashamed of himself, begging like a small child, tears slowly dripping down his face and onto the floor. Thor extended his other hand and cupped his cheek; Loki could only move into his brother’s touch, rubbing against those large, powerful fingers.

Thor’s heart ached as he watched his brother, wanting nothing more than to end this painful and pleasurable ordeal for him. His resolution wavered as he continued to study Loki and he made the reluctant decision stay for now. He swore he would do anything for his brother. Taking Loki’s chin between thumb and forefinger he made him look up and gave a slight nod.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Loki breathed and started to pull down Thor’s breeches.

Thor caught his hand, making him pause. “I love you, Loki.”

Loki couldn’t think of the proper response, his mind was a haze of wanting, needing, and more. In the back of his mind he could hear Thor’s loving words, but all that mattered now was obtaining release. Tugging harder he pulled down the breeches and ran his tongue along his lower lip at the sight of Thor’s flaccid cock in front of him. He’d soon solve that as he took it in his hand and pushed the foreskin back revealing the head. Loki licked his lips again and then lightly licked the slit. Almost immediately he felt it twitch in his palm, growing hard. Thor could never last against that beautiful silver tongue of his and he soon grew harder as Loki suckled and licked the head and shaft.

Thor sighed softly, watching under golden eyelashes as his brother lavished his cock. He stroked the side of Loki’s hollow cheek as he sucked harder, silently encouraging him to continue. Green eyes looked up at him and he was suddenly taken back to that day in the bath when they discovered their mutual attraction to each other. Thor tilted his head back, groaning as the image of a fourteen year old Loki taking his cock in his mouth for the first time came back to him. Loki flicked his tongue underneath the head, hitting that spot that made Thor thrust forward involuntarily, demanding more. He let Mjolnir slip out of his hand and fall to the floor beside them.

Loki stopped his ministrations on Thor’s arousal at the sound of Mjolnir softly thudding to the ground. He blinked and stared at the large hammer like he had never seen it before. Slowly an idea curled around Loki’s mind, causing his own painfully hard cock to grow even harder.

“Loki?” Thor murmured.

“Brother,” he hesitated then looked up to Thor. “You promised me anything, correct?”

Thor’s brow furrowed. “What? Aye. What do you wish?”

Loki reached out and lightly trailed long fingers up and down Mjolnir’s shaft. “Would you permit me to use it?” He whispered.

For a moment Thor couldn’t put together what Loki was implying, but when he did his breath caught in his throat. “You want to pleasure yourself on Mjolnir?”

“Yes, exactly.” A wicked smile crossed over Loki’s face.

Thor’s cock was large and thick and never failed to fill Loki up to the brim each time, but Mjolnir’s shaft was slightly wider and the texture of the soft leather wrapped around made it even more so. Thor paused; concerned that Loki could hurt himself on his beloved weapon. As if reading his thoughts a small crackle of electricity shot out and struck Thor’s hand.

“Mmm, it seems as if it agrees,” Loki purred.

“You are sure?” The sudden and absolute need to see Loki use Mjolnir to achieve release surprised him and caused his cock to twitch in Loki’s hand.

“More than anything,” Loki stood up and kissed Thor deeply, making sure he bit down on his bottom lip as they parted.

“Then get on the bed,” Thor growled against Loki’s ear. Mjolnir crackled with electricity as he picked it up and rested it on the end of the bed. He quickly unwound the strap at the end he used to hold the hammer around his wrist and turned to put it down on the mantelpiece. When he looked back to the bed he had to stifle a groan, watching as Loki teasingly licked up and down the shaft, eyes glittering with mischief. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Thor could almost feel as if Loki’s tongue were on his own cock right now. Striding over to the bed, he roughly grabbed Loki and yanked him up, kissing him hard with tongue and teeth. They broke away panting.

“And I thought I was the needy one?” Loki teased.

“Move back,” Thor ordered and moved Mjolnir higher up on the bed then got down and laid his back against the large headboard so he could have a good view. Thor spread his legs so that Loki and Mjolnir were resting between them. Biting his bottom lip, Thor nodded. “Go on.”

Without hesitation Loki gripped Mjolnir’s shaft and started to run a hand up and down its length. With each stroke the shaft grew slicker as Loki cast the same spell he did to prepare himself and Thor. Loki hummed wickedly as he did this, pleased at the lust clouding his brother’s eyes. When he was finished he stood as tall as he could on his knees and positioned himself over the shaft, but didn’t move.

After a few moments of just staring at each other Thor finally broke the silence. “Loki, if you do not do this I shall go mad.” A hand shot out and raked nails down Thor’s chest and abdomen, pulling away before Loki touched the wanting cock resting on his belly. Loki licked his lips like he was after some sort of prey.

Loki rested his hands on Thor’s shoulders for balance and then slowly sank his pliant body down, lining him himself up with the shaft. As he felt the cool metal press against his entrance he paused and grinned. “Tell me what to do, brother.”

Thor couldn’t stand it any longer. “Fuck yourself. Fuck yourself hard. I want to watch your face as you come with Mjolnir sheathed inside of you.”

Without another word Loki sank down, feeling himself stretch around the unfamiliar object. “Oh, Thor,” he breathed, eyes fluttering shut and mouth going slack. The texture of the leather and hardness of the metal sent bolts of pleasure right into Loki’s cock causing him to moan with every inch he took in. This was so deliciously new and exhilarating that Loki feared he would come right then, but as he opened his eyes and looked down at Thor lust filled face, he tried to hold himself together for a little longer. Thor’s mouth was parted in a slight ‘O’ as he watched with heavy lidded eyes at the sight of his brother slowly moving himself down the hammer. Loki had never seen Thor so entranced before and he wanted the memory of his expression to last forever.

Slowly Thor ran his hands up Loki’s thighs and rested them on each hip. “Tell me how it feels?” He whispered.

“It fil—ahhh!—it fills me so much, Thor. The pain, oh the pain is exquisite. I have never felt anything like this before.” And with that Loki started to move his hips up and then back down, slowly at first and then gaining momentum. The friction of the leather woven handle and metal was so pleasing that before long Loki was crying out and moaning as he moved up and down, harder and harder and sinking down deeper and deeper. Mjolnir’s shaft was a good deal longer than Thor’s cock, but that didn’t seem to faze Loki as he tried desperately to sheath himself as far as he could. Angling himself just right he felt the leather texture touch against that delicious spot within him each time he sank down. With each thrust he gripped Thor’s shoulders harder, digging his nails into golden flesh hard enough to draw blood.

“Oh, Loki, Loki, Loki,” Thor murmured, never taking his eyes off his brother as he fucked himself. “You’re so beautiful.”

Loki didn’t hear; his whole world was narrowed down to this one thing. He felt the intense coils of pleasure snake through his abdomen, behind his balls, his cock dripping pre-cum onto Thor’s belly in response.   “Thor, Thor, Thor...” he chanted to himself with each thrust. He couldn’t take it anymore, if he didn’t come now he would lose his mind.

Thor seemed to sense the same thing. “Come for me, Loki,” he rumbled. Mjolnir seemed to respond in kind, sending a small shock of electricity up through the handle into Loki’s needy hole and throughout his rigid cock.

Loki screamed as the explosion of sensations ripped through him, his vision going white around the edges as he was engulfed in a pleasure so intense he felt he would come apart. Thor’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it for every drop and continued to do so even after he stopped spilling himself all over Thor’s chest.

When it was over Loki looked around in a daze, mind temporarily blank. The soft feeling of Thor’s thumbs gently massaging the skin on his hips brought him back to the present. Looking down, Thor smiled up at him.

“I have never seen—“ But he couldn’t finish, all he could do was pull Loki’s face down to his, giving him the deepest kiss he could possibly manage. When they finished Thor looked down at Mjolnir and Loki’s still very hard cock.  “It seems as if we are not wholly done yet,” he teased and nipped the side of Loki’s neck, enjoying the breathy sigh coming from his brother.

“I-I can’t, Thor. No more of this. I am spent,” Loki said, but he knew it was a lie. He still felt that agonizing pull in the pit of his stomach.

“You are not a very good liar today, brother,” he admonished. “Now you must tend to my needs.” Loki cocked his head, slightly surprised. This was the first time Thor had specifically requested that Loki give him relief since they arrived at the cabin.

Thor shifted his body down, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Mjolnir between them and Loki above. He stopped when he felt the cool metal touch his balls. Reaching down he grabbed his cock and held it flushed against Mjolnir’s shaft.

Loki shifted and lifted himself off Mjolnir, prepared to sink down on Thor’s cock, but Thor stopped him before he could. “No, brother, you will still take your pleasure with Mjolnir.”

“But what about you—“ The rest of the sentence died on his lips as the realization hit him. “You want both inside me.”

“Aye,” Thor said, blue eyes alight with lust. This would not be the first time that Loki had taken more than one person inside of him at the same time, but it would be the first with Mjolnir and Thor.

Loki arched his lithe frame, bending down to give his brother a long languid kiss. Shifting his hips again he sank down on Mjolnir with a contented sigh, moving until he felt the tip of Thor’s cock nudge against his already full entrance. Reaching down he swatted Thor’s hand away and held his large length in the right place for him to comfortably slide onto. “Are you ready, Thor?” Loki purred.

“Aye.”

“Good.” And with that Loki lowered himself, feeling the burning stretch as he forced Thor’s large cock inside him. He pitched forward as he felt the first inch slide in, hands splayed out on Thor’s chest for support. His eyes went wide as his whole body shuddered in sensation. Nothing could have prepared him for this. “Oh, T-Thor,” he could barely speak.

Thor reached up to softly stroke Loki’s cheek. “If it hurts too much then stop.”

“No...Oh, Nine! The pain...It hurts so, so much, but—AAH!—feels like nothing I have ever had.” He let out little whimpering breaths as he took them in inch by inch, never having been filled like this. The pain was exquisite and the pleasure agony.

Thor was almost undone as Loki took him in, gritting his teeth against the new sensations he felt against his cock. The leather rubbed against his sensitive skin and the absolute tightness of Loki around them both was nothing like he ever felt before. He would not last long.

“Thor,” Loki said in a long drawn out moan. He took as much as he could until he felt as he would rip apart, both in body and mind. Barely able to move, Loki drew up as far as he could then back down, hissing through clenched teeth. He continued his motions until felt himself grow accustomed to the new girth and started moving with more fervor. Soon he was crying out as he sunk down hard, taking in every inch Thor had to offer him, enjoying the wet, obscene sounds that their coupling was causing. The pressure started to build and Loki’s movements became uneven and erratic, he threw his head back, exposing his long pale throat that begged to have Thor’s mouth and teeth biting along that sensitive flesh.

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” Thor panted and rolled his hips upward, giving his brother better purchase on his cock. “Come for me Loki, I want to see you come first!” Thor said hoarsely and gripped Loki’s dripping cock once more and using his other hand to roughly massage his balls.

Those words reached into Loki’s sex fogged brain, triggering the avalanche of sensations within. He came screaming Thor’s name, harder than he ever had. White hot waves of pleasure wrapped around him as his cock throbbed inside of Thor’s palm, releasing long, warm spurts of cum. He sobbed as wave after wave hit him, taking him over the edge so many times that he thought he may black out.

Thor coaxed Loki to keep coming, telling him that this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His brother continued to ride him and Mjolnir ruthlessly as he came; the conflicting sensation of Loki and the leather clad shaft of his hammer rubbing against his cock sent him over the edge. With a deep throaty growl, Thor came inside Loki, hard and deep while Loki was still riding out his powerful orgasm.

When they were done a silent calm enveloped the brothers, broken only by their hitched and laboured breathing. Loki still had Thor and Mjolnir sheathed inside him but made no move to get off, his mind temporarily unable to process any new information. If the Frost Giants invaded Asgard in that very moment he wouldn’t notice or care.

“That was...” Thor said, voice wavering. “Loki, that was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt and witnessed.”

Slowly coming to his senses, Loki looked down at Thor’s tired, well fucked expression. Warmth that had nothing to do with their physical acts filled his chest. Sore muscles protested as he pushed himself off of Thor and Mjolnir, regretting the empty feeling they left in him.  He lay next to Thor, staring up at the ceiling. “It is done,” he murmured and felt the intense tug of his heat leave him until it would come back the next spring.

“Do you wish for me to bring you a healer,” Thor inquired softly.

“No, Thor. You have done so much already,” Loki turned to face him and flushed slightly at the evidence of his pleasure splattered over Thor’s chest and belly. With a small movement of his hand the mess vanished, leaving Thor clean.

Moving Mjolnir (which Loki had cleaned as well), Thor rolled over on his side, and cupped Loki’s face with his hands, kissing him lightly on his sweat soaked brow and swollen lips. “Sleep now, you are exhausted.” Thor wrapped large, strong arms around his brother and willed him to sleep. Finally when Loki’s breathing evened out, Thor let himself truly relax, feeling the worry and tension drain from his body. They slept uninterrupted in each other’s arms long into the next day.

 

The snow fell softly in large flakes, dusting the trees and rocks anew. One flake drifted down, landing and melting on contact of Thor’s outstretched tongue. They were at the hot springs trying to relieve their sore muscles and bathing each other. They sat together; Loki between Thor’s legs and back facing him. Thor took the wet cloth and continued to wash pale skin of Loki’s back, taking care to go lightly over the bruises that he had caused in the previous days.

When they had woken earlier neither one said much, both still trying to recover from last night. They ate almost half of the food stores that they had brought with them. If they were going to stay longer then they had better get out and start tracking their prey. However as the day grew on Thor noticed that Loki was too quiet and avoided his gaze. Thor suspected what was wrong but felt the need to ask anyways; wrapping his arms around Loki’s chest, pulling him against his. He gently kissed the back of Loki’s neck. “What troubles you, brother?”

Loki refused to answer; instead he tried to pull away from Thor’s gentle grip. Thor reluctantly let go and let Loki swim a few feet away from him. “I know you too well, brother. You are troubled by what has happened.”

Slowly Loki turned and faced Thor, still unable to meet his brother’s clear blue eyes. He watched the patterns the steam made curling off the water and sighed. “I acted like some base born whore willing to do anything and everything. You should be ashamed of me, Thor. I am ashamed of myself.”

There it was exactly as Thor thought. Instead he chuckled and swam over to Loki. “You,” he said amused, “need to get over yourself.”

Loki sputtered and glared at his brother’s amused face. “How dare you—“ but before he could finish Thor moved in and kissed him, stopping all of Loki’s protests.

“Loki,” he laughed, “you take yourself too seriously. What happened last night was wonderful and I would not change it for anything in the Nine Realms.” Thor sobered, placing his hands atop Loki’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t be ashamed for your actions, I am not. Did you truly not find pleasure last night and throughout these past days?” Grudgingly Loki agreed, but Thor could still see the self doubt in his eyes, so he did what big brother’s did best and shoved Loki down underwater.

A very pissed off God of Mischief came to the surface sputtering and cursing Thor, who just laughed and waited Loki out. His plan worked and after Loki was done cursing him to the darkest depths of Hel his mood shifted and became lighter than before.

“I owe you a debt for the past days, Thor.”

“You will find ways to make it up to me,” Thor smiled, pulling Loki close to him again. “Now, no more talk of what happened, let me finish washing your back.”  

 

Late that night Loki woke from a deep sleep somehow sensing that not all was well with Thor. Turing over he was unsurprised to see his brother awake, staring at the dying embers in the fireplace. Loki touched his arm to get his attention. “What is on your mind, brother?”

“’Tis nothing, Loki, go back to sleep,” Thor smiled softly.

Loki didn’t believe a word. “Now who is the poor liar, Thor?” He arched an eyebrow waiting for Thor to continue.

Thor hesitated at first, but knew that Loki would find out eventually, so he relented. “I want to know what it’s like, feeling what you felt.”

Loki blinked, surprised at the slight blush he could make out on Thor’s face. “You mean when Mjolnir and you were both inside me?”

“I...aye,” Thor said, slightly abashed. He did not know why this was hard for him to admit, they had both done many things in bed to each other that could easily shame some of the best of Asgard’s courtesans.

Loki grinned wickedly and curled himself around Thor’s side, lightly brushing his lips up his jaw towards his ear. “Soon, brother,” he whispered in Thor’s ear. “I’ll make sure you feel all the pleasure the Nine Realms have to offer.” With those softly spoken words Thor’s doubt vanished.

Still too worn out from their whole ordeal, Thor held Loki against him, both of them content to stay like that for the foreseeable future.


End file.
